


Неловкие точки

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Tsums, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Когда случилась катастрофа он сам едва получил лейтенанта, и сразу стал добровольцем в отрядах зачистки — одним из первых. Никто и не мог ждать, что мелкие белые зефирки, с которых умилялись дети, к которым привязывались, как к маленьким щенятам и котятам станут настоящей проблемой не просто для Детройта, а для всего мира.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Неловкие точки

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Мерзкий звук, принесённый с юга, разрезает тишину, заставляя скривиться одновременно с тем, как NC-30 покидает кобуру. Медленный, скользящий шаг в окружающем пространстве практически не слышен, но Гэвин себе всё равно особо не доверяет, предпочитая всматриваться в полные разрухи и следов от укусов окрестности крайне внимательно, и зная — шагающий следом андроид тоже не издаст ни одного звука до тех пор, пока едва слышный «тсум» не угаснет.

На взгляд Гэвина в пейзаже хаоса и всеобщей разрухи костюм андроида — отглаженный, чистенький, без единого залома, и полностью ненатуральный, разумеется — выглядит излишне модерново. Его собственная, потрёпанная жизнью и множеством мелких сосископодобных тварей, куртка, заштопанная идеально ровными адроидскими стежками смотрится куда лучше. По крайней мере он не слишком-то выделяется.

— Тсум! — вопль становится отчётливей, и Дик равняется с Гэвином, кивая влево, туда, откуда этот звук и принёс ветер.

Они ничего не говорят друг другу — помрачневший за время службы в охране природы Гэвин вообще потерял всякую склонность к пустопорожним беседам, особенно на работе и с не слишком разговорчивым напарником.

Когда случилась катастрофа он сам едва получил лейтенанта, и сразу стал добровольцем в отрядах зачистки — одним из первых. Никто и не мог ждать, что мелкие белые зефирки, с которых умилялись дети, к которым привязывались, как к маленьким щенятам и котятам станут настоящей проблемой не просто для Детройта, а для всего мира.

Экологи всего мира предсказывали то, что человечество однажды разрушит свою родную систему обитания — кто-то ставил на загрязнение, другие на вымирание основных видов, третьи на конечность запасов пресной воды. И все эти ребята ошиблись, ведь самую большую опасность, как оказалось, составили мелкие твари, превращающиеся в сосископодобные копии тех, кто их впечатлил. А почему?

«Бесконтрольное размножение, способность поглощать любые виды материи, бессмертие и отсутствие каких бы то ни было естественных врагов, а так же способность отпочковывать четыре особи одновременно и телепортация», — вот, на чём сошлись учёные на 13-ой конференции, объявляя о том, что цум-цумы, названные так в народе за звук, что они издают, не просто милые существа, которые имеют связь с человеческим подсознанием и деморализуют людей выказывая всеми своими манипуляциями подавленные эмоции, а настоящие всадники апокалипсиса.

— Тсум-тсум! — радостные позвякивания становятся громче, а Гэвин, в противовес — тише.

Дик страхует его со спины, и то, что они делают отточено годами работы в отрядах зачистки от мелких тварей, которые когда-то распространялись по людям как панацея для тех, кто хочет покончить жизнь самоубийством.

Да, суицидником их прописывали в качестве лекарства, и кому-то мелкие издающие мерзкий звук сосиски даже помогали. Гэвин в душе не ебёт как — гладили своими мягонькими отростками лап, или, там, становились ходячим пособием по тому как показать «мне нужна помощь»? Да и какая разница, если ко всем прочим прелестям данные твари умеют телепортироваться.

К счастью — только в знакомые им места, а значит нужно остро беречь уже зачищенные территории, чтобы ни один из сволочей на неё не проник. Иначе подорванное бесконтрольной тратой ресурсов на множащихся неубиваемых цумов человечество окончательно склеит ласты.

Ладонь Дика ложится на плечо, заставляя замереть и посмотреть внимательней туда, куда указывает молча его тихий напарник. Андроидов им стали выдавать почти сразу — какая-то сволочь показала этим тварям фильм про человека-невидимку, и у них была популяция совершенно невидимых паразитов, которые и человеческой рукой могли пообедать, если есть больше нечего. Белковая пища или кусок пластика — засранцам нет никакой разницы.

Хуже тех времён Гэвин и не может припомнить — отстреливать их приходилось буквально в момент еды, и расщепитель NC-30, если стрелок был не безупречно меток, тоже мог стать проблемой. К счастью, андроиды не промахиваются, и это примирило некогда две расы, застывшие в шаге от войны друг с другом. Девианты и люди были вынуждены объединиться, жить вместе, защищать самих себя и планету от нашествия пришельцев, издающий крякающий звук:

— Тсум! — один выкрик делится на множество особей, заставляя тщательно подсчитывать не только собственный заряд NC-30, но и Дика. Их двое, а эти твари могут выпускать пять-шесть себе подобных в секунду, отпочковываясь беспрестанно. За полчаса, при желании, цум-цумы не оставят на планете ничего, кроме самих себя, и, наверняка после, забравшись в ящик, полетят искать новых идиотов, что приютят их.

«Но не сегодня», — зло думает Гэвин и чуть кивает Дику. 

Эта схема отработана идеально, и всё, что нужно сделать — шагнуть вперёд громко, привлекая их внимание, и, глядя с устрашающей ненавистью на любого спустить курок. Сказать точно почему смерть одного из сородичей от руки человека может впечатлить маленьких тварей сложно, хотя Гэвин полагает, что всё дело в инстинктах: техника самозащиты, которая срабатывала против кого-то более страшного, чем человечество, обязывала цум-цумов превращаться в тех, кто в состоянии нанести им вред.

Те, впечатлённые мощью, гипотетически должны были ассимилировать, как кукушечье яйцо в гнезде, чтобы выжить. Но у людей катастрофически долго не было достойного оружия, способного на уничтожение нестабильного комка материи, а после — слишком мало людей в состоянии справиться с множественным подключением цум-цумов к их подсознанию.

Ведь нужно быть отбитым придурком, чтобы видеть как мелкая тварь мгновенно сообразив что тебе дорого или о ком ты боишься, полетела к нему, лишь бы показать — твоё тайное для неё явное.

Они примитивны, просты, но для человечества, где есть свои социальные условности цум-цумы были настоящим бедствием, и остаются им.

«Он ко мне привязался! — кричал как-то мальчишка, протащивший эту дрянь за экранирующий эмоции купол. — Он знает, что я хочу!»

«Как и все они», — сказал тогда Гэвин и был прав, потому что белая масса перед ним работает на привязку мгновенно. Им достаточно раз впечатлиться, и всё — каждый из них получает расцветку его куртки, шрам на носу и небритость. Вот только стоит тварям проникнуть глубже в его собственные эмоции, как по ним пробегает волна и теперь они принимают уже бело-черный цвет с синим треугольником на боку, а тсумкающая масса летит уже прямо к Дику, которому каждый раз не везёт.

— Тсум! Тсум! — радостно выкрикивают мелкие твари, пока Гэвин распыляет их, низводя до атомов, как в старом кино, жалея, что не может сделать это простым щелчком пальцев.

Бело-чёрная масса не иссякает, но они действуют быстрее, чем один выстрел в секунду, и даже быстрее чем четыре — это основной экзамен, который нужно сдать, перед зачислением в отряды зачистки. Убивать цум-цумов быстрее, чем те, сообразив, что их количество уменьшается, слишком оперативно восстановили собственную популяцию.

Это занимает от силы пару минут, и вот, мерзкий звук, что привёл их с Диком сюда, пока они патрулировали окрестности, наконец, смолкает. Блаженная тишина разрывается вопросом андроида, полного переживаний к собственному напарнику:

— Не укусили?

— Тобой были заняты, — фыркает Гэвин, качая головой и прикрывая глаза. Он знает, что Дик улыбается сейчас как безумный, ведь у этого андроида давным-давно съехал софт на нормальную мимику, а поехать в Киберлайф и починить его они смогут только в совместном отпуске.

И тогда, вероятно, можно будет как следует насладиться массажем, или медленным минетом поутру, или просто тем, как Дик смотрит на него всю ночь до самого рассвета, не в силах поверить, что простой человек может любить его так сильно, что грёбанные цум-цумы, думая, что они сейчас выбьют из колеи бывалого воина, покажут всеми своими раскрашенными тельцами смущающее.

Выдадут эти сводящие с ума чувства прямо объекту его страсти, заставляя ошибаться в выстрелах, вот только Гэвин не из таких.

И какое счастье, что у андроидов нет нормальных, привычных цум-цумам чувств, которые заставляли бы вторую половину, становиться хмурым небритым мужиком с полоской шрама на переносице и нестись к нему. Хотя, он уверен — если бы были, паразиты обязательно бы воспользовались этим обстоятельством, чтобы выжить.

— Я рад, — наконец, справляется с собой Дик, коротко касаясь его плеча и опуская несмело глаза.

Может быть, они обсудят это как-нибудь. Поговорят о том насколько это взаимно, о том, почему живут вместе, и всегда эффективно справляются с задачей. Может быть даже обсудят что Гэвин не считает Дика игрушкой для секса и как-то расставят все эти неловкие точки над «i», но не сегодня.

«Похоже, с ними придётся потерпеть до пенсии», — думает Гэвин, и усмехается, едва заметно касаясь скина на тыльной стороне ладони андроида, и, глядя на то, как он пропадает, кивает довольно, продолжая осмотр отведённый им под контроль местности.

Ветер приносит едва различимый «тсум» с запада. Нужно идти.


End file.
